Naruto Transformers Challenge Idea
by Chillman22
Summary: What would happen after Inari's tantrum if Naruto began training to let off some steam, but being too angry, he knocks himself out and when landing, he unearths something out of this world, a talisman that latches onto Naruto, hoping to find someone worthy to use it, how will Naruto's life change after finding such an item. Up For Adoption.


**Challenge Idea.**

 **Here's a little Christmas present for you guys, it may not be in the spirit of things but here goes.**

 **Also I'm sorry for any possible spoilers from the Last Knight Movie, but it'll only be a little one, hopefully.**

What would happen if during the wave mission, while Naruto trained in the tree climbing lesson, to let off some steam from Inari's tantrum, because of his anger Naruto ends up falling on the ground harder than before, which pretty much knocked him out, but also unearthed a certain talisman from long ago.

While Naruto was unconscious, the talisman latched and scanned the young genin's mind and body, finding young Naruto possibly worthy of being a knight with how courageous he was, along with his life and upbringing not leading him on a darker path.

With that in mind, though it was too soon to tell, the talisman stayed hidden from Naruto by hiding up his sleeve and moving to his back, allowing it to remain hidden from everyone, as well as staying hidden from Naruto, while still scanning Naruto for any possible changes to his character, since the talisman was made from cybertronian technology Naruto wouldn't even notice.

After the whole meeting with Haku, that seemed to make Naruto's will and determination even stronger, along with the talisman believing it found a true candidate to be a knight even more, but there was only one thing that seemed to be missing.

During the fight on the bridge, with Naruto defeating Haku, Naruto was about to capture Haku, that is until the person disappeared, at the moment everything seemed to slow down, Naruto could see where Haku was heading and was trying to stop things from happening.

As he got close enough, just before Kakashi could pierce his jutsu through Haku's heart, a sword appeared between Haku and the lightning covered hand, protecting Haku and stopping the hand on the broadside of the blade, with Naruto holding the blade's handle.

Though while the lightning was still active, the energy travelled through the blade hitting Naruto, sending him flying while still holding the blade, knocking Naruto out cold, but saving Haku and Zabuza, though while everyone was stunned that Naruto would do such a thing, Gatou appeared.

What no-one knows was while everything was happening, inside Naruto's head was another story, meeting the kyuubi, along with Optimus Prime, since the sword was used to protect him in the pass, the leader of the autobots gave Naruto an explanation about who he was, what he was, where he came from and how he arrived in Naruto's world. (Think Transformers G2 Optimus Prime.)

Asking Naruto, along with Kyuubi, if he was willing to help him and the autobot, though unfortunately if Naruto agreed, the young boy would have to 'transform' into a cybertronian, seeing as the autobot ship was at the bottom of the ocean that no human can reach.

Though without the matrix of leadership, which was hidden in Optimus' body, since all the autobots were in stasis, including Optimus himself, at the moment Naruto would just be a human-sized autobot thanks to the talisman, that is until Optimus uses the Matrix to change Naruto into a cybertronian-sized one.

After thinking a while Naruto asks Optimus if the other autobots would accept him, considering if he accepts the change, that they would just see him as an outcast, Optimus took a knee, with his hand on the ground, allowing Naruto to stand on it, looking Naruto in the eyes, all Optimus said to the boy, "I can guarantee, accepting this choice or not, that the other Autobots would accept you as a brother, because thanks to the talisman scanning your memories, I KNOW you would be an outstanding Autobot, that if possible would become a prime yourself one day."

After hearing such a statement, along with someone actually believing he would be a Prime, which from what Optimus told him was like a cybertronian version of a Hokage, Naruto couldn't help the tears in his eyes from leaking.

After having a cry, since Naruto thought having a group such as the autobots as a family were what he always wanted, Naruto then asks if he becomes an autobot, if he could look like Optimus, since the Prime looks cool to Naruto, what with the blue with red-flames, but with the colors being blue with orange-flames.

With a chuckle, Optimus agreed, though the fox pretended to be asleep, even Kyuubi agreed that the colour would be cool, not that it had anything to do with the fox's fur being orange or anything... Yeah right.

Before Gato's men could attack a bright light came from Naruto, kneeling where Naruto was laying was a human-sized being made of metal, holding the sword Naruto had, though this time, the sword, like the being, was blue with red guards and handle. (Think Transformers Prime Optimus, only with orange flames instead of just a red body and blue legs.)

Standing up, the new Naruto looks towards Gato and his thugs, lifting his hand towards them, which changed into a small canon, and says to Kakashi, Haku and Zabuza, "Get down."

Which the group of 3 did just that as Naruto fires his weapon at the thugs and Gato, hitting Gato in the chest and going through a few thugs behind him before it exploded, killing the group behind Gato, while Gato himself had a gaping hole in his chest, where he coughed up blood and collapsed to the floor.

Looking towards his teacher, Naruto then says, "I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei, I need to go somewhere for the time being, but I will return once I meet someone that needs my help."

With that said and down, while Kakashi was shocked one of his students became a 'metal-being,' Naruto runs to the side of the bridge and jumps off, falling towards the sea, but thanks to his new cybertronian-body, the impact didn't hurt him, though because he was now basically a metal-man now, he sunk like one too, turning on his lights since he was on the seafloor now, Naruto uses his repulsion systems to push him to where the Autobots ship was.

 **How will Naruto's life as a** **cybertronian be like now, well that will be up to whoever adopts this idea**

* * *

 **As for the pairings, I was thinking that the Talisman only has enough energon for one more person, so it could be Naruto/Hinata, since she needs to get away from the Hyuuga-clan, along with Naruto/Arcee from Transformers Prime maybe with Airachnid, since there would be a rivalry with Arcee and Airachnid.**

 **So the possible pairings would be Naruto/Hinata/Arcee/Airachnid, now remember it's only a possibility, it's up to whoever adopts this idea how they want the pairings to go.**

 **Also I used the cartoon crossover because there is no Airachnid in the movies.**

* * *

 **If you want, it's up to whoever adopts this idea,** **I can see this having potential in being a story, though I'll leave it to whoever adopts this possible idea.**

 **Since a few 'guests' have commented that I should write my challenges, I made my response in bold and underlined to get my point across.**

 **I CAN'T WRITE IT BECAUSE MY LAPTOP ISN'T WORKING RIGHT. (cough)**

 **If anyone is interested in writing this story idea please tell me when you've posted chapter 1 so I can post an Announcement on who adopted this and what the title of the story is.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Transformers.**


End file.
